Jake
The character Jake (ジェイク, Jeik) is one of the numerous characters to recruit in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Shadow Dragon and also has the status of being a recurring character, along with his romantic interest Anna, a red haired female. However unlike Jake, Anna is never shown as a playable character until Fire Emblem: Kakusei, as she appears either only in a specific house or is shown in a menu in-game. Character and looks Jake is a man who, despite being a unit in some games, seems to dislike fighting, as shown in Shadow Dragon, where he states that he isn't "cut out for the military". He also is smitten with Anna (and vice versa), and their relationship is shown frequently throughout the series. Although he does flirt with other girls, Anna does not seem to mind this very much, she even recommends that Marth use this to his advantage. His looks varies much from game to game. For example: in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, he has brown hair and wears red. However, he looks dramatically different in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, where he has purple hair and more refined clothes of the same color. Appearances and cameos in the series He appeared in the very first game, Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi as a playable Ballistician, he is recruited by having Shiida talk to him after someone has visited the house where Anna resides. In the remake, Monsho no Nazo, he was omitted (along with numerous other characters). He next appeared in Seisen no Keifu, where he appears in front of Linda at the source of the Thracian River, originally intending to join Celice's Liberation Army but got lost along the way and wounded, eventually deciding to return home to Anna. Linda, who Jake notes how her name sounds familiar, sets him on the right path and in return he gives her an amulet. He later gets lost again and runs into Amid, who reveals himself as Linda's brother. Amid sets Jake back on the right path and Jake in turn gives him another amulet. He thanks the two for their kindness, claiming that when he gets home, he and Anna will have children just like them. Jake's next appearance was as a cameo in Rekka no Ken, where he was a member of Fargus's pirates. He appears to greet the ship's passengers if somebody visited Anna at the inn in the Port of Badon and tells you about the shops aboard the ship. His ending in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon notes that he and Anna always dreamed of traveling to far off continents, perhaps referencing to their status as recurring characters. In Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Ballistician |1 |20 |5 |0 |1 |3 |3 |14 |0 |4 |Ballista |Arrowspate Growth Rates |40% |30% |0% |50% |20% |50% |20% |0% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Warrior |1 |35 |12 |0 |8 |11 |12 |8 |3 |7 |Axe - C Bow - C |Killer Bow Steel Axe Growth Rates |100% |90% |0% |65% |80% |70% |35% |5% Support Relationships Supports *Beck Supported by *My Unit *Shiida *Linde *Minerva *Malliesia Endings Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Jake - Anna's Love Jake helped rebuild a town destroyed during the war. He and his lover Anna always dreamed of traveling to far-off continents. Quotes Gallery File:JakeFE1.png|Jake's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:JakeRekka.png|Jake as he appeared in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Jake.gif|Jake as he appears in Shadow Dragon and FE12 Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters